This proposal requests funds to help support the travel expenses of U.S. scientists to attend the Eleventh International Herpesvirus Workshop to be held at the University of Leeds, England, from July 21-26, 1986. The strength and importance of this workshop rest on the diverse aspects of human and animal herpesvirus biology that are covered, the strong support and participation of leading researchers, and broad-based international attendancc. Organizers of the Workshop this year are Dr. Priscilla Schaffer, Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, Harvard Medical School and Dr. Richard Whitley, University of Alabama in Birmingham from the United Stated. Organizers in the United Kingdom are Drs. Ian Halliburton and Ken Powell from the University of Leeds. The topics to be covered include: genome structure, evolution and mutation; genome replication and packaging; regulation of gene expression; enzymes and other nonstructural proteins; glycoproteins and other structural proteins; immunology; latency and pathogenesis; antivirals and vaccines; and transformation and neoplasia.